


Iniciación

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [14]
Category: DCU, Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Drug Use, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Noncontober 2020, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Superboycest, The whole legion of superheroes fuck jon, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Urination, Watersports, and the whole future people, pissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: La legión de superhéroes le da una cálida bienvenida a Superboy 2.Día 14: Uso público.
Relationships: Jon Lane Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Rokk Krinn/Jon Lane Kent
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Kudos: 2





	Iniciación

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Initiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931661) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> La gente del siglo XXXI tiene tradiciones extrañas.

El joven chico abre sus ojos despacio, saboreando la densa saliva en su boca. Deja que la oscuridad se disipe de su cabeza. Las articulaciones de su cuerpo duelen, situación que le resulta extraña. Él no suele tener dolor, la luz brillante lo ciega apenas separa sus párpados, mostrándole el sitio donde se encuentra.

“Finalmente despertó.” Jonathan reconoce la voz animada de Brainiac. El chico comienza a ser consciente de su posición. Su cuello y muñecas están a la misma altura sujetos en lo que parece ser una picota de madera. Lane mueve sus manos, golpeando contra los bordes de esta. Eso duele. Levanta su miranda encontrando una pequeña piedra de Kriptonita colgando de la parte alta del instrumento de tortura. Eso explica su nula fuerza y por qué se siente mareado.

Jon mueve su cabeza mirando al hombre rubio pararse frente a él, Lane centra su atención en sus propias manos. No lleva su traje y en esas condiciones para él es difícil discernir si es solo la parte superior o si está totalmente desnudo. La temperatura dentro de la sede de la legión es meticulosamente controlada.

“Yo digo que lo usemos primero y después lo dejamos para los civiles.” Ese es Cosmic Boy.

“Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Siempre ha sido así, ¿Quién dijo que se hiciera de otra manera?” Ultra Boy pregunta acercándose a Lane, el menor puede sentirlo tocar con su mano enguantada su espalda desnuda.

“No estoy seguro.” Responde Brainiac frotando su barbilla.

“Como sea, se hará según la tradición de la Legión.” Ultra Boy dice, presionado con su dedo el cuello de Jonathan.

“¿Qué hacen?” Pregunta alarmado el joven al sentir la punta del metal hundirse en su piel, seguido de un líquido de procedencia desconocida extenderse en su cuerpo.

“¿Por qué no lo amordazaron?” Es Karate Kid quien habla esta vez. Dejando su lugar en la silla que ocupaba, rodea la máquina de tortura medieval hasta llega delante del joven. “Perdón Superboy, esto no es algo personal no lo tomes a mal.”

“Quítale el comunicador también.” Dice Cosmic Boy. El otro héroe asiente, tomando el pequeño aparato del oído de Jonathan dejándolo sin entendimiento del lenguaje del futuro. Forzando su dedo al interior de los labios del hijo de Superman, presiona una bola entre sus dientes, dejando su boca abierta. La correa se cierra detrás de su nuca, manteniendo la mordaza en su lugar.

“Chicos, creí que ya no hacían eso.” Esa voz si habla su idioma, Jon vuelve su rostro tanto como puede sin romperse el cuello para mirar a la puerta automática que acaba de abrirse. El otro Superboy está allí, Triplicate Girl viene con él. Dos de ellas colgándose de los brazos de Conner y la tercera de pie frente a él. Jon abre desmesuradamente los ojos e intenta hablar.

“Es una novatada, todos la reciben. Incluso tú la tuviste en su momento.” Brainiac responde. “¿Te quedas a ver?”

“Preferiría no hacerlo. Gracias.” Dice Kent, dando vuelta para irse.

“¿No participas? Todos tienen que hacerlo.” Jonathan mira con confusión el desarrollo de la escena, puesto que solo entiende un lado de la conversación.

“No, quiero decir, soy el clon de su padre. Soy como su papá o como su hermano.” El menor protesta de nuevo, no solo no puede opinar, sino que no entiende que es exactamente esa broma de mal gusto.

“Pero si apenas y lo conoces.” Es Lournu quien habla esta vez.

“Espera… ¿De verdad?” Conner pregunta mirando a la mujer con sorpresa, ella asiente de vuelta.

“Tú te veías muy lindo ahí la última vez.”

“¿No me puedo negar?” Los miembros restantes hacen una señal de negativa con sus cabezas. “¿Y si solo veo?”

“Tienes que tomar un turno, al menos una vez.” Responde Cosmic Boy. Como miembro fundador le toca el primer turno, ajusta la altura de la máquina haciendo que las piernas de Jon queden rectas. Apoyando el peso en sus pies, puede sentir sus botas puestas. El chico se para detrás de él, dejando caer un líquido espeso en su trasero. No tiene la parte baja de sus ropas. Superboy 2, comienza a aterrarse. Las alarmas se disparan en su cuerpo haciéndolo tirar de sus ataduras intentando liberarse.

“Jon. Tú papá te llama Jon, ¿verdad?” Conner se acerca al otro chico, en un intento de tranquilizarlo. “Relájate, cierra los ojos e imagina que no estás aquí.”

Lane pelea con más fuerza ahora, las palabras de Kon lejos de darle tranquilidad lo han horrorizado más. ¿Qué es tan terrible como para que le diga eso? Jon escucha los susurros detrás de él, las manos del otro héroe lo toman por la cintura, frotando un apéndice extraño al interior de sus mejillas. Dice algo que él no entiende y presiona la punta de su polla sobre el hoyo del joven.

Los ojos de menor se abren presos del pánico, percibiendo con demasiada claridad como su compañero se abre paso en sus entrañas. Aprieta sus dedos, clavando sus uñas en sus manos. Temblando ante el dolor punzante en sus partes bajas, la Kriptonita es acercada un poco más para evitar que se libere. Conner delante de él se agacha para mirarlo de frente, acariciando sus mejillas y pidiéndole que cierre sus parpados.

Cosmic Boy, retrocede y se empuja de nuevo. La virginal carne apenas presenta resistencia ante el uso, relajada por la infusión que se le inyectó. Lane muerde la mordaza entre sus dientes, gritando contra esta. Sollozando en cada moviendo que el héroe hace, empujándolo contra la superficie de madera. Raspando sus muñecas en el duro material. Jon aprieta sus ojos, dejando que las lágrimas bajen por sus mejillas para ser enjuagadas por las manos de Conner.

“No tienes que ser tan rudo.” Dice Kent al fundador de la legión.

“¿Te preocupa que se estropee?” Responde el chico cósmico, dando un golpe particularmente duro. Consiguiendo que los pies de Superboy se levanten del suelo ante el azote. Lane abre sus ojos, gritando con su voz quebrada. La corriente de dolor sube por su columna y se detiene en su cuello. En el lugar que ha forzado para mantener el rostro arriba. “Tomarás el siguiente turno. No te preocupes.”

Conner mira con molestia al líder, con sus labios en una línea recta. Pide a Jonathan cerrar los ojos, mientras masajea su cuello. Tocando con precisión los lugares donde sabe que duele. El más joven gime, ante el toque gentil del clon de su padre. Rokk aprieta la tierna carne en sus manos, observando la piel enrojecerse por la rudeza del toque. La sangre acumulándose por encima para trazar la silueta de sus dedos.

Mantiene las mejillas separadas para miras como el rosado agujero se dilata al tragarlo por completo. Las caderas de Jon se sacuden, estremeciéndose por la dura flagelación de su compañero que lo clava sin misericordia. Hundiendo su dura polla en el virginal hoyo de Jonathan, excavando en sus inexploradas entrañas. Lane intenta ignorar la situación tal y como Conner le dijo, pero no puede.

Su trasero duele, su estómago se siente lleno. Sus entrañas arden al ser flageladas por primera vez, sintiendo la palpitante polla de Rokk magullar su cuerpo. El sonido húmedo de sus pieles al chocar, el golpeteo de las bofetadas en su trasero es cada vez más alto. Lane se queja contra la bola en su boca, llena de saliva que se derrama de esta. Uniéndose a las gruesas gotas que dejan sus ojos.

El brazo de Rokk se extiende para tomarlo por el cabello, haciendo que se golpee la parte trasera de la cabeza con la madera de la picota. Arrebatando el rostro de Jon de las manos de Conner. Cosmic Boy lo azota, clavándose en las profundidades el otro héroe. Lane patalea, sus pies apenas rozan el suelo. Tener a su compañero tan adentro en sin dudas doloroso, el menor abre los ojos y tira atrás sus manos. Chillando en voz alta al sentir el ardor extenderse por sus entrañas.

El líquido caliente y pegajoso se derrama en su interior. Hasta que el líder de la legión sale de su interior, retrocediendo sin apenas mirarlo. Jonathan deja caer su cabeza dando un largo suspiro, su cadera duele, su espalda hormiguea por llevar un tiempo en esa posición. Su agujero se contrae expulsando el semen de su interior dejándolo caer por sus muslos hasta que se acumula en sus botas.

“Realmente no quiero hacerlo.” Dice Conner.

“Puedes hacerlo ahora o ser el último.” Responde Karate Kid. Superboy 1 se levanta del suelo, acercándose al maltratado chico.

“Perdóname.” Pide con antelación. Rodeando el instrumento de tortura. Mirando el hoyo maltratado de Jonathan. Quien podría ser su ¿hermano?, de alguna manera extraña compartían el mismo padre. Abre un poco sus pantalones, tomándose el tiempo para frotar con sus pulgares la espalda baja del chico. Él estuvo en ese lugar antes, eso recién comenzaba.

Penetra a Jon despacio, con la calma que su compañero previo no se tomó. Se quita los guantes, dejando que su piel toque la del otro joven. Acaricia su estómago, frotando su barriga, bajando para tomar la flácida polla de Lane. Jonathan se sobresalta, su cuerpo se tensa apretando a Conner en sus acogedoras entrañas.

Jonathan acaba de comprender lo que pasa, pasó y pasara. Sus manos tiemblan, sus piernas también lo hacen. Suplica contra la mordaza que se detengan, todos. Pero es inentendible, Conner toma con su otra mano la cadera del menor, balanceándose con cuidado. Ya está húmedo y estirado por su encuentro previo, eso no significaba que debía ser duro con él. Mueve su muñeca sobre la polla de este, buscando que la unión sea un poco placentera al menos.

Conner estira su brazo para regular la altura del aparato de nuevo, él no es tan alto como Cosmic Boy. Sosteniendo a Jonathan hasta que puede ponerse de rodillas sobre el suelo de mármol pulido de la sede. Mete su pierna entre las del menor, separándolas y mostrándole una posición más cómoda para quedarse. Continúa metiéndose en el hoyo de Lane, despacio. Moviendo su muñeca a la par que lo penetra, ayudándolo a relajarse; dejando que el inexperto joven no la pase tan mal.

No presiona ni magulla la carne de Jon, lo toca con cuidado. Como si fuera a romperse, concentrándose más en masturbarlo que el follarle el culo, notando como la polla del adolescente se endurece en su mano. Moviéndose con un poco confianza, buscando que sus anteriores sollozos de dolor disminuyan.

El menor deja de apretar sus puños, soltando su cuerpo. Concentrándose en las atenciones en su miembro, separando sus piernas para dejar que el clon de su padre lo penetre con mayor facilidad, sin sacudirse u oponer resistencia. Conner escucha la voz del chico elevarse, un poco más aguda que antes, levantar sus caderas. Tal vez con la intención de follar la mano de Kent o de pedirle que lo penetre con más rudeza.

Conner hace ambas, martillar con mayor rapidez el apretado trasero del chico. Causando que sus caderas tiemblen, gimiendo desesperadamente contra la mordaza. Su saliva goteado contra el piso, ahogando su voz en el plástico entre sus dientes. Su interior cálido lo abraza casi con amor. Estrecho, pero sin ser rígido como al principio, es apretado por ser sus primeros usos, ya no porque la esté pasando mal. Kon frota su pulgar en el glande de Jon, esparciendo el presemen sobre este.

El más joven llora ante el toque, Conner lo toca ahí. Moviendo su mano con más velocidad. Agregando otro sonido a la orquesta de ruidos que ya es Jonathan. El golpeteo en su estómago dejo de ser incómodo, volviéndose una presión extraña que se expande a cada penetración que recibe. Haciéndose insoportable, la polla de Jon se sacude con anticipación en la mano de Kent. Causando que el toque de este se vuelva rápido.

Dejando que la presión se derrame fuera de su cuerpo, comprimiendo a su amante de turno en su apretado hoyo. La mano de Conner se empapa de la densa corrida del chico que servirá como entretenimiento para la legión ese día. Deteniendo sus penetraciones, para dejar que Jonathan disfrute de su orgasmo, que tiemble y gima al vaciarse en el puño de Kent. Su cuerpo se queda quieto y manso, suspirando ruidosamente por su nariz. Kon retrocede, dejando el interior que lo acuño tan amablemente.

Toma la base de su propia polla, moviendo su mano con la técnica que ya tiene dominada. Dejando salir su esperma sobre la espalda de Jon. Se levanta con rapidez del suelo, acomodándose los pantalones para dar paso al siguiente chico. Quien separa el trasero de Lane, aprovechando que continúa dócil. Presiona la punta de su pene en el hoyo del menor, tomándolo con la maldad que le falto a Conner.

“Dale más. Quiero oírlo gemir como lo hizo antes.” Dice el nuevo atacante. Ultra Boy se acerca por segunda vez, clavando la aguja en el cuello de Jonathan. Dejando que el otro chico lo folle, cerrando sus manos en la delgada cintura. Elevando su cadera para golpearlo sin piedad, dividendo el fino cuerpo del adolescente.

Jonathan da cortos gemido, con el rostro humedo de saliva y lágrimas. La segunda dosis de la droga está haciendo su trabajo, volviendo placentero el toque de este chico que ni siquiera se molestó en mostrarle su rostro o dejarlo oír su voz. Desde ahí él golpea en el mismo ángulo que Conner, con más fuerza. Sin ser piadoso, el calor vuelve a extenderse en su vientre. Haciendo que el menor se apoye en sus piernas para ser azotado en ese mismo punto.

El nuevo atacante comienza a salir por completo de su interior. Dejando que su tierno hoyo se cierre, para volver a abrirlo hasta el borde. La bruma de su orgasmo previo apenas comienza a disiparse cuando está siendo empujado de nuevo. La presión de su estómago se vuelve insoportable y el otro héroe se detiene. Clavando sus uñas, en la juvenil piel de Lane. Colmando su interior con denso semen, dejando las deliciosas entrañas de Superboy.

Jonathan jadea un poco decepcionado, su cuerpo palpita sintiéndose vacío. La emoción no dura mucho tiempo, pues es remplazado por otro héroe. Quien se clava en su hoyo con un solo golpe duro, azotando ese lugar en su interior. Hace a Jon gritar, acallando su voz en la mordaza, para derramarse sobre el piso. Temblando y gimiendo desmesuradamente deja que el nuevo abusador lo folle.

Abriendo y estirando su agujero, golpeando sus paredes con un exceso de fuerza. Su hoyo latiendo por el uso, palpitando hambriento por tomar la polla del héroe. Este toma el borde de madera de la picota. Azotando con tanta brutalidad que lo hace levantar sus finas piernas en cada profunda penetración. El calor húmedo se extiende en las entrañas del adolescente, pero no se detiene después de un par de segundos como sus abusadores previos.

El líquido menos denso y extremadamente caliente golpe su interior, atiborrando sus intestinos. Es tanto que continúa derramándose por sus muslos haciendo un pequeño charco debajo de su cuerpo, el chico no se detiene. Sigue penetrándolo mientras se derrama en el centro de Jonathan.

“Viejo, eso es asqueroso.” Dice otro miembro de la legión. “Yo también quiero hacerlo.”

Él se mueve, con el chapoteo húmedo como sonido que acompaña al adormecido Jon. El chico distingue el olor del líquido que siguen dejando su cuerpo. La orina caliente invade sus entrañas acumulándose debajo de sus piernas. Humedeciéndolo por todas partes. El desconocido deja su hoyo, corriéndose sobre su trasero. Se toma un momento para mirar a Lane y darle un azote que marca la blanca piel de sus glúteos.

Otro más toma su puesto, se para detrás del héroe del pasado, abriendo sus pantalones. Tomando la base de su dura polla se queda de pie, dejando salir su micción sobre la espalda de Lane. La orina caliente empapa su cuerpo, bajando por sus costados hasta terminar en el suelo. Otros dos sujetos se acercan, sin dejar que Jon vea sus rostros o escuche sus voces, hacen lo mismo.

La orina humedece su cabello, bajando por su frente hasta acumularse en los agujeros de la pelota. El sabor amargo y ligeramente salado le llena la boca. Él niega, intentando escupir la pelota fuera, la micción baja por su cuello y se une al resto del líquido en el piso. Uno de ellos tiene una idea grandiosa, cubren los ojos del muchacho, dejándolo ciego como un murciélago. Quitan la mordaza de sus labios, Jon puede sentir a alguien de pie frente a él.

Ese alguien lo toma por las mejillas, forzando la adolorida mandíbula para mantenerse abierta, empujando su gorda polla a la cavidad de Lane. Sin fuerzas suficientes para negarse deja que el nuevo atacante le folle la boca. Golpeando el fondo de su garganta, dejándolo sin aire. Él lo toma por el cabello empapado de orina, tirando de él para quedarse en lo profundo de su tráquea, derrama ese líquido salado en la faringe de Jonathan obligándolo a beberlo.

El adolescente tose cuando el nuevo individuo deja su boca, dando paso a otro. Sus caderas son apretadas por el otro sujeto, llenando sus intestinos de micción y semen. Dejando que los fluidos escurran para unirse al charco que se forma debajo del novato. Solo para ser tomado por otro tipo, ninguno de ellos es suave, este levanta su mano. Golpeando con la palma abierta el trasero de Lane, hasta que su piel se vuelve roja.

Jonathan perdió la cuenta, pero está seguro que algunos de ellos han repetido turno o podría estarlo imaginando. Su cuerpo completo duele cuando lo obligan a levantarse, su estómago palpita rebosante del semen de sus compañeros de la legión. Es llevado unos segundo a ciegas y después colocado de pie sobre una superficie acolchonada.

El sol quema su espalda, por lo que debe de estar al aire libre ahora. Distingue un poco del barullo de una multitud y la voz de Brainiac, pero no sabe que está diciendo. Conner mira al chico devastado, apenas logra mantenerse en pie. Temblando como si estuviera en pleno invierno, de su interior sigue escurriendo el esperma de sus usos previos.

“Deberíamos detenerlo aquí.” Pide Kent al chico cósmico. La respuesta de este es una negativa con su cabeza. Los jóvenes civiles en la multitud se miran entre ellos, es busca de secuaces para subir al improvisado escenario. Uno golpea a otro con su codo y después se ríe, abriéndose paso entre el gentío para llegar a la cima.

Ambos se acercan, tomando cada uno un sitio diferente. Mirando con asombro al chico sometido en la máquina de tortura del medievo. El héroe está dócil, con sus labios abiertos en espera de una polla. Su trasero rojizo y su hoyo palpitante, rebosante de esperma. Los ciudadanos miran con atención las reacciones de Jonathan, permitiendo que dos simples civiles lo follen, sin oponerse. Uno a uno algunos otros valientes comienzan a hacer fila, cuando se dan cuenta de que este no puede o no quiere liberarse.

…

Cuando Jon despierta, está en su cama, en su casa, en metrópolis, el siglo XXI. Se toca el cuerpo en busca de alguna marca u herida. Nada, tampoco hay dolor, la memoria es difusa en su cabeza. Sale con rapidez de las sábanas. No está llevando su traje, corre a la cocina encontrándose con Conner Kent ahí. Sentado a la mesa hablando con su padre. Kon lo mira apenas un segundo y después regresa a la conversación con Clark.

“¿Cómo estás?” Pregunta Conner. Clark lo mira también.

“Bien, ¿Por qué debería de estar mal?” Responde Jonathan a la defensiva.

“Conner dijo que la legión te hizo una novatada. ¿Seguro que estás bien?” Es su padre quien pregunta esta vez.

“Sí, fue solo un juego. No tienes que preocuparte.” Finaliza Jon caminando hasta el refrigerador.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
